Vancity Elevators
Vancity Elevators is an elevator filmer from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He started filming elevators on September 20th, 2014, and joined YouTube on September 21st, 2014. History Before Filming Vancity Elevators first became interested with buses back in 2008. After watching a couple of bus videos by VancouversLocalNerd, he became interested with his elevator videos from his channel. Eventually, he discovered other YouTube channels like Kira1106, and elevatorman191 (now known as Uplift Vancouver), who film elevators in his area. Joining YouTube September 20th, 2014 is when he finally decided to start filming elevators on his own. His first elevator he filmed was at the Hudson's Bay department store, Oakridge Centre, in Vancouver BC. He would open his YouTube channel one day later. Filming elevators was a bit difficult since he was still new to the community and didn't really know anyone on YouTube or other social apps. Most elevators that were filmed during this time where elevators from common public places. Going beyond the city limits + first meetup Having to feel more confident in the elevator community and having a small load of subscribers, he felt ready to explore a new region for elevator photography. He took a small to trip to Seattle in early 2015, where more elevators awaited him. Of course he still didn't feel ready to go to sensitive locations for elevators but something did happened while in Seattle. Inside a random elevator, some guy surprised him while he was during his regular elevator filming routine. His name is Jack, also known as pnwelevator who is a popular elevator and transit photographer from the area. Vancity Elevators was shocked, but don't worry the unexpected meetup went smoothly. The road to success + new explorations YouTube allows users to make money out of videos so he created an Adsense account. Most of his videos were monetized with ads which benefit himself with some revenue. He has earned over CAD$400 (even though in February 2018 when the new rules came into effect) and hopefully he will continue one day to make a profit when he achieves more popularity in the community. Meanwhile, he continues to try out new regions where there are elevators awaiting to be photographed. In the summer of 2015, he travelled across the Atlantic to Europe and into countries like Austria, Czechia, and Hungary. In September and October of 2015, he would revisit Seattle to continue filming more elevators around the city. More meetups for another trip Local elevator filmers in his area became interested with him as they are interested to have him featured on their channels. Vancity Elevators met Uplift Vancouver where in an university, they together found some old antique elevators. As 2015 concludes, his second meetup allowed him to gain more confidence to film in buildings like offices or places where the public doesn't usually go to. Into 2016, another popular elevator filmer named Kira1106 unexpectedly found Vancity Elevators at a popular shopping centre. Plenty of his subscribers were curious who was that guy, which allowed him to gain more viewers and subscribers. With two successful meetups, it allowed him to go on another trip, this time in the United Kingdom. Gaining recognition in the "lift" community His trip to the United Kingdom allowed lift filmers to have a potential meetup with him but he didn't had the time unfortunately. However, his channel was discovered by a very popular channel named "Beno", an unique lift filmer who does more than just riding inside a moving metal box. Vancity Elevators became a member of the lift filming club (moocow.club) where lift photographers write down their stories every month about lifts. He was among the very few members where he is from a North American country since most members are from European countries, primarily the United Kingdom. Hopefully one day, he would like to revisit the United Kingdom and meet up with Beno to ride lifts together. In 2017, he went on a 2 week vacation to the People's Republic of China. Hong Kong was his favourite city during the vacation as it had plenty of old elevators to ride. Sadly, most elevators in Hong Kong have been replaced or modernized. As of July 2017, he has gotten interested in urban exploring, and he has explored a couple of abandoned places. Obsessed with Japan At the start of June of 2019, he took a trip to Tokyo and Osaka for a lot of amazing things. The trains excite him the most, as well as there are more better elevators in the country than in North America. This was the best holiday that he ever had during his lifetime. Travel Highlights * December 2008: Honolulu, Kahului, Lahaina, Hilo, Kailua-Kona, Nawiliwili, Lihue. * March 2010: Merritt BC, and Sun Peaks BC. * May 2010: Toronto, Niagara Falls, Montreal, Quebec City. * April 2011: Las Vegas. * July 2012: London, Amsterdam, Rostock, Berlin, Stockholm, Helsinki, St. Petersburg, Tallinn, Copenhagen. * July 2013: New York City, and Bermuda. * August 2014: Honolulu. * March 2015: Seattle, and Bellevue. * July 2015: Budapest, Vienna, Prague, and New York City (stopover while en route to Vancouver). * September-October 2015: Seattle, Bellingham, and Everett. * March 2016: Montreal (stopover while en route to London), London, Windsor UK, Edinburgh, and Toronto (stopover while en route to Vancouver). * June-July 2016: Seattle, Bellevue, and Tacoma. * August 2016: Victoria BC. * March 2017: Hong Kong, Dongguan, Guangzhou, Shanghai, Suzhou. * April 2017: Victoria BC. * August-September 2017: Nanaimo BC, and Victoria BC. * March 2018: Seattle, and Bellevue. * August 2018: San Francisco, and San Jose. * April-May 2019: Toronto. * June 2019: Tokyo, Osaka, and Hong Kong. * November 2019: Seattle, Bellevue, and Tacoma. Future * No trips currently planned (as of November 2019) Cameras Used Current * Panasonic DMC-FZ200 * Samsung Galaxy S9+ * Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge (spare) Former * Motorola Moto G (1st generation) * iPhone 6 Plus * iPhone 4 * Samsung Galaxy S4 Used for testing purposes. * iPhone X * LG G6 * iPhone 8 Plus * Samsung Galaxy Note 10+ Social YouTube: Vancity Elevators Instagram: @vancityelevators Snapchat: vanelevators Category:Elevator filmers